tric5efandomcom-20200213-history
Theme
Your Theme is the defining style of your character - a one-word description of what kind of hero you are. There are six base Themes to choose from. If this seems like a small number, don’t worry - each Theme represents a wide range of options, and can be further customized in hundreds of different directions. There are also several 'hybrid' Themes, which combine features from two different Themes to create a unique mixture. The Fighter (Martial Hero) The martial hero relies on the strength of his arm and the sharpness of his blade to survive. He is the warrior, the guard, the scout, the marshal: the ultimate fighting man. The Rogue (Cunning Hero) The cunning hero relies on guile and subterfuge to survive. He is the assassin, the acrobat, the thief, the bard: the ultimate con-man and ne'er-do-well. The Barbarian (Primal Hero) The primal hero relies on his resilience and his connection to nature to survive. He is the berserker, the warden, the druid, the shaman: the voice in the wilderness and the sentinel at the edge of civilization. The Priest (Divine Hero) The divine hero relies on his faith and the blessings of his divine patrons to survive. He is the avenger, the templar, the theurge, the cleric: the shepherd of the flock and the guardian of righteousness in his faith's eyes. The Sorcerer (Eldritch Hero) The eldritch hero relies on his innate magical nature to survive. He is the prodigy, the magus, the summoner, the oracle, and the power of the universe itself courses through his veins. The Wizard (Arcane Hero) The arcane hero relies on his vast store of occult knowledge to survive. He is the evoker, the abjurer, the conjurer, the artificer, and he controls the very forces of the cosmos to do his bidding. Hybrid Themes Some characters walk the line between two themes. These characters gain access to some or all of the powers from each of the two themes that they dabble in. The Brawler (Martial and Cunning Hero) The Brawler is the consummate ruffian, always seeking an advantage through strength. This union of underhanded tactics, street smarts, and instinct for self-preservation make Brawlers ideal mercenaries, informant, or bounty hunters. The Ranger (Martial and Primal Hero) The Ranger is the wanderer in the wilderness, the guardian at the edge of the forest, and the explorer in uncivilized lands. He combines an intuitive understanding of the primal wilds that he wanders through with battle-hardened wisdom and experience. The Paladin (Martial and Divine Hero) The Paladin is the protector of the faithful and the champion - or terror - of the weak. He combines a fierce devotion to a virtuous principle with hard-won experience fighting for that virtue on the field of honor. The Monk (Martial and Arcane Hero) The Monk learns to focus both his mind and his body towards ultimate perfection, gaining prodigious martial training and supernatural control over his body's energies in the process. The Warlock (Arcane and Eldritch Hero) For some practitioners of the arcane arts, mere knowledge is not enough. The Warlock trades away some piece of himself in exchange for fast and easy power, walking a hard, thin line between exaltation and damnation.